


Life Is Too Short

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thought life was too short and Ashton thought just the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Too Short

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit i hate myself bYE

Michael hated himself. He hated how his parents didn't accept him for being gay. Or how he seemed to be poor and pitied for it. He hated how the kids at school would make fun of him. He hated how he handled his problems with self harm. He hated his life and how long it was, he wanted to end it all. 

Ashton had almost all the same problems. He didn't exactly have great parents, they didn't love him how they should. The kids at school often teased him for not having the right clothes or hair. But he didn't let it bother him. He just thinks positively and let karma work it's magic. He knew this was the beginning of his beautiful life, and he knew it would go by in a snap of fingers. He hated how life was too short.

-

Ashton watches Michael get picked up across the cafeteria. Ashton watches the sad eyes get sadder at each comment. He knows Michael acts like it doesn't bother him, but he knows it does. Ashton gasps seeing the leader of the group, Calum poor a carton of milk of Michael's head. 

Calum was popular, how could he not? He was good looking, athletic, and rich. He was bound to be high school legend. And just like the rest of the popular pricks, he teased on others to feel superior. 

Ashton looks just as surprised as Michael. Michael gives a death glare at Calum who is high fiving his pathetic friends. He grabs his stuff and speed walks to the bathroom, and Ashton follows. He enters the bathroom hearing sniffles which instantly makes his heartbreak. Michael is over the sink trying to get the milk out of his hair. Ashton smiles sadly tapping Michael on the shoulder. 

Michael rolls his eyes. It's probably Calum or something to come finish him off. “Fuck off.” He seethes 

Ashton is a little taken back at Michael's harsh words, he is trying to be nice. (And be Michael's prince in shining amour, but Michael doesn't need to know that yet.) “I mean no harm.” Ashton says 

Michael rolls his eyes, what kind of nerd says 'I mean no harm'. He takes his head out from the under the sink seeing an attractive boy. He has tan skin and hazel eyes and perfect blondish brownish hair. He looked like a literal god. 

“Michael?” The boys giggles. He fucking giggled Michael thinks he is going to die. 

“Um sorry, what?” Michael says, he needs to control himself and stop staring at this boy. (Even if he is a gift from the heaven.) 

Ashton didn't really know what to say. He just wanted to give Michael cuddles and kisses and protect him from the cruelty of the world , but he didn't really know who to get to point A to point B. “Do you wanna come over? Like we can skip and you can borrow some clothes.” Ashton says then realizing how creepy this is, Michael doesn't even know who he is. “I mean like you don't have to! Like you don't even know my name. My name! Oh my name! It's Ashton, but not like Ashton Kutcher. Obviously we look nothing alike. I'm Ashton Irwin, but no relation to Steve Irwin.” Ashton laughs nervously. He wants to stab himself in the face, he is so embarrassing when he is nervous. 

Michael just blinks trying to take in all of the boy's -Ashton's- monologue. His rambling he had to admit was cute, so far everything Ashton has done is adorable. Michael smiles. “Even though I just met you, fuck it, let's go.” Ashton grins grabbing Michael's hand and dragging him out of the school.

The two are almost out the back entrance when Calum stops them. “Aw the two fags got together? How cute.” Calum mocks. Michael knows Calum is trying to be insulting but being with Ashton doesn't seem too bad. Ashton just smiles at Calum like he said nothing, and he has fucking dimples. Michael wants to pull his hair out, Ashton is cutest thing he has ever seen. 

“What's on your shirt Michael? Cum?!” Calum laughs and Michael just rolls his eyes. Ashton winks at Calum leaving him dumb founded and pulling Michael though the door. 

Ashton leads Michael to his beat up car opening the door for him. Michael quietly thanks him sitting down and Ashton gets on the other side starting it up and driving out of the school parking lot. Ashton plays some arctic monkeys to eat up the silence. 

Ashton pulls into a nice house. It was the basic middle class family kinda thing. Michael gets out of the car following Ashton into the inside. They enter the home taking their shoes off at the front door. 

“Here, let me get you a new shirt.” Ashton says running upstairs. Michael just nods, the milk has dried now, not really needing a new shirt, but he does still smell like milk, which counters what he thought before. 

“It might be a little big, there is a bathroom right there too if you don't want to change in front of me. I'll be in he living room if you need me.” Ashton hands Michael a large shirt, that is bound to make him look adorable and points to a the bathroom and living room. Michael nods walking into the bathroom.

When he walks back out Ashton is sitting down on the couch watching criminal minds. Michael chuckles seeing how into it he is. He sits down next down next to him awkwardly. Ashton notices how tense the other boy is, so he pulls him into his side. “I hope this is okay.” Ashton whispers. 

“More than.” Michael smiles snuggling more into the tan boy. 

And maybe life is too short, because Michael just wants Ashton to hold him forever.


End file.
